Linked Souls
by UndeadAnimeLover
Summary: Maka Albarn joins the DWMA for the first time and is pared up with the person she would least expect.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my delicate dirty blonde hair and rushed to the bathroom to put them in ponytails. After I fixed my hair, I slid my white shirt on and buttoned it up. Then I pulled my red and black plaid skirt up to my thin waist and adjusted it.

I grabbed my green and white striped tie and tied it around my neck. _Way better than dumb old papa. _I thought smiling at the beautiful arrangement of the tie. After admiring myself for a mere 10 seconds, I took my yellow vest from off of my desk and slipped it on.

"There, done," I said happily, until looking in the mirror. "Wait something's not right." I frowned and dug through my closet. I pulled out my long black jacket and put it on.

"Now that's better." I exclaimed satisfyingly. Just then, I noticed a blob of red at the corner of my emerald eyes. Whirling around, I saw my dad.

Spirit Albarn AKA Death scythe.

"Are you ready my darling?" He asked with joyful eyes. It was my first day at the DWMA.

"I'm walking on my own." I snarled as I walked past him. The joy fell from his eyes as he watched me leave, but I didn't care. Serves him right for cheating on mom like he did. The bright light of the morning sunshine glowed down on my pale face as I walked down the street.

I reached the bottom of the school. Gripping my hand tightly into a fist I ran up the long stairs determined to make it. After finally reaching the top I bent down laying my hands on my knees panting heavily. I stared at the ground to see a shadow.

The figure patted me on the back making me jump in defense. I looked to see a girl with black hair all done up in a ponytail. I glanced at her tag. It said "weapon" on it.

"He there, my name is Tsubaki." She smiled softly.

"Hello, I am Maka Albarn." I replied.

She looked down at my tag to see I was a miester. Tsubaki looked back up, smiled, and walked away. Stared at her confused as she left. What?

I guess doesn't want to be my partner. Suddenly, a firm hand lightly whacked the back of my head. Red heated anger rose from my cheeks. I turned around furiously, snatched the albino looking boy's collar of his yellow and black jacket and balled my fists in it.

"What was that for?!" I screamed. He just glanced down at me smirking. My brow furrowed as I watched that shark toothed smirk dance across his face.

"Don't get you panties in a wad. I smacked you because you obviously didn't hear the bell ring smart one." He said grabbing my wrists and ripping them away from his jacket. I stomped past him heading for class. I took my seat at the top row of desks and right below me was that white-haired kid again.

The bell rang again and a tall man with a large screw sticking out from both sides of his head.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stein. I will be your home room teacher." He informed.

Dr. Stein kept rambling on until my dad waltzed in with a clip board in his hands.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, will you two please report to the death room." Said staring up at me. I stood up hoping to see this Soul Eater boy to not be as stupid as his goofy name.

Apparently my luck ran out today. As I walked down I saw the albino boy stand up and follow right behind me. As we approached the room, the mirror shimmered and Lord Death appeared in it. I bowed.

"Good morning Lord Death. Is the a reason why you called us down hear?" I asked straightening up.

"Yes…It seems you and Mr.

Soul are the only ones who don't have partners." Lord Death replied. My eyes widened.

"But Lord Death, he's a miester too," I frantically looked down at his tag and it felt like my heart just dropped all the way to my stomach.

"He's a weapon."

"Yes, you two will be partners." He said. Soul looked up glaring at Lord Death and pointing at me saying, "I can't be partnered up with a brainiac girl who runs around thinking she owns the place!"

"And I can't live with a slob who thinks he's too cool for school!"

I shot back.

"ENOUGH, you guys are just going to have to deal with it." Lord Death shouted. And with that he dismissed us.

* * *

OMG My first fanfic! I am so sorry if it was bad, but if it is, you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it haha.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Soul and I moved in together. I hated the idea, but at least it's better than papa. I closed the curtains in the living room as I headed for the bathroom. After shutting the bathroom door and locking it, I stripped off my clothes and took the ponytails out of my hair.

I turned on the shower and stepped in. The heat felt nice. I really needed this, especially with all the stress I've had the past week. I stood under the hot steaming water for a couple of minutes until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, don't use all of the hot water, I need to take one too." Soul yelled. I rolled my eyes and continued. After a good twenty minutes, I stepped out of the shower, turned it off, and wrapped myself in a towel.

As I stepped out of the bathroom the steam whooshed out. I glanced down the hall at my room. His room was before mine and the door was wide open. It felt kind of awkward walking past in only a towel, but he was probably doing something else, like playing his stupid video games.

I quickly ran past his room and into mine, slamming my door closed. I stood there for a moment with my eyes shut, hoping he didn't see me. I shook my head and headed for my dresser. I opened it and grabbed a white tank-top and a pair of fuzzy-blue pajama shorts.

I looked around there room.

"Oh crap," I said biting my lip. "My slippers are still in the bathroom." I opened my door and slowly walked up to the bathroom door.

I turned the knob with a shaky hand and quietly pushed it open. There Soul was with a white towel wrapped around his waist staring into the mirror at his pointy teeth. "Umm, I uhh, I came to get my slippers." I turned my face down towards the ground hoping he couldn't see the red forming onto my cheeks.

"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot. Get them and get out." He said in his deep husky voice. I glared at him.

"You're such a bastard." I mumbled as I walked past him to grab my slippers. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Soul had grabbed my hair.

He then smashed me up against the wall yelling and screaming at me telling me never to say that again. I punched him in the stomach. After I did, his towel unwrapped and fell to the floor. I quickly pushed him out of the way, snatched my slippers and ran out. Slamming the door behind me, I threw my slippers to the side of the room, shut the light off, and slipped into bed.

_Just forget about it! Act like it never happened._ I thought over and over again until I fell asleep. The next morning at the DWMA Lord Death had assigned Soul and I to a mission in a little town called Hinamizawa in Japan. He already get our plane tickets and the next thing we knew, we were packing our luggage to the airport.

We took our seats in the plane. I sat by the window. When I was little, I always loved sitting back the window and watch the tiny ant-like people, but I mostly loved the blue sky above and the white clouds under us. Soul took out his iPod and put his head phones on.

I glanced down at the device to see what he was listening to.

"The song is love me dead." He said. I looked up at him, his gaze met mine.

I could see the coldness in his red ruby eyes. I really hated being on his bad side, especially since we were partners. I gathered up all my strength and held out my hand.

"Truce?"

I asked. It was more like a statement than a question. He shrugged and stared at the ground not even bothering to make contact with my hand. It took all of my strength not to Maka chop him. I slumped back in my seat and shut my eyes for a nap.

The next thing I knew Soul was shaking me back and forth roughly trying to wake me up. My eyes immediately opened and I stared out the window. It was dark.

"It's time to get off."

He said standing up. I followed him off of the plane and grabbed our luggage. Soul rented a car for us to drive to the hotel. I stuffed the suitcases and bags inside the trunk and sat in the passengers seat.

Soul got in and we drove off. When we checked in and unlocked the door to our room. I stared at the bed as Soul struggled to set all the luggage down without dropping anything.

"Soul, there's only one bed."

I shouted. After he set everything down, he looked at me dumbfounded.

"You're kidding, right?" He replied. I shook my head. _Great. Now I have to share a bed with this bozo. _

I thought as I neatly set all my clothes in the dresser. I looked at the clock. It was 6:23 pm.

"Okay Soul, we head out around town at 11:30 pm. Got that?" I announced.

Soul just shrugged as he hung his clothes up in the closet. I decided to get some shut eye even though I got some on the plane, but I have to be ready for hunting the kishen. I lay there in bed and shut my eyes. I woke up to the sound of snoring.

I rolled over to see Soul had fallen asleep next to me. I looked over at the clock. 11:15 pm. I put my lips right up to his ear. "Soul…WAKE UP!" I shouted.

He jolted up from the bed scared as hell for a minute. Then the fear turned into anger.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

I just giggled as I slipped my black jacket on.

"You ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and we headed out

* * *

So sorry if these chapters are short. I will try to make them longer.

-UndeadAnimeLover


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey! How's it going guys? I am so happy that I've been getting awesome reviews on this story. I actually didn't think anybody would pay any interest in it, so I'm really glad you guys have!

* * *

Soul and I walked to the center of the town were a huge water fountain was. It looked like cupid aiming his bow up in the air loaded with an arrow. The water shot out from his mouth and the tip of the arrow. Cupid's eyes were filled with sorrow, but then again he was just a statue.

Just then in the corner of my eye I saw a shadow running towards me. I back flipped just before the thing could touch me. The creature appeared from out of the shadows. I could sense he's a kishen.

He looked pale like a ghost in human form. His brown hair covered his crystal blue eyes. He ran barefoot, had torn jeans and a pale blue T-shirt. If there wasn't the crazy bloodlust look in his eyes he could pass for a normal teen.

He then ran up to me and dug his nose into my neck sniffing my skin.

"Yum!" He laughed as he sank his sharp teeth into my soft bare skin on my throat. I let out a gargling scream as the blood filled in my mouth.

He wasn't a kishen, he was a vampire. I saw Soul turn his arm into a blade and swing it around at the vampire. He finally let go of my neck. I turned toward the thing to see my bright red blood slowly drizzle down his chin as he wiped it off.

Soul then transformed and I swung him around. I felt my warm blood pour out from the two puncture wounds in my neck, but I didn't care right now. All that mattered was this thing to be executed. I ran toward him, swinging Soul from side to side.

He was too fast. I couldn't even catch up with the damn thing. I stopped for a moment. What are vampires weaknesses?

Then it hit me. I grabbed the pepper spray papa had left in my pocket for me and sprayed it in his eyes. As the thing cried and scratched at his eyes I looked at Soul and asked,

"Do you have a lighter?" Soul transformed back and dug one out from his pants pocket.

I lit it up and threw it at the vampires hair. It started to catch on fire. "Hurry, transform back!" I yelled.

Soul obeyed and with one swing, I sliced him in two. It's soul appeared and I set my partner down so he could turn back. Soul picked it up and was about ready to eat it. "Soul don't!

It's not kishen." I said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Vampire egg," I explained. "If you actually paid attention in class and did you homework you'd know they're 65% human and 35% kishen, so you don't want to eat them." Soul glared at me. I smiled satisfyingly at my smart-ass remark I made.

Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed the soul again.

"So, what are we gonna do with this then?" He asked. I grabbed the lighter off of the ground and lit the egg on fire.

After a couple of seconds the soul turned to ash. I looked down at my watch. It was midnight and I was exhausted. I started walking until Soul grabbed me by the arm.

"What is it Soul?" I questioned. He pointed to my neck and said,

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning to have Dr.

Stein check this."

"No! We still need to hunt for the kishen!" I replied.

"I will have Black*star and Tsubaki finish. Right now, all that matters is keeping you safe and hoping to Lord Death that you don't get infected and turn into one yourself." Soul had determination in his eyes. I knew I couldn't win this fight. I sighed and followed him back to our room.

After putting my blue tank-top and purple pajama on, I patched my wound up with a Band-Aid. As I got in the bed, I could tell Soul was already asleep. Rolled over facing the wall, so I couldn't see him shirtless. I shut my eyes…and suddenly Soul pulled me towards him.

His Strong arms wrapped around my waist, my back was pressed up against his are chest. As he breathed on the back of my neck, I felt a chill run down my spine. His soft white hair tickled my cheeks. I could feel his grip tighten around me as if he had lost me once and would never want me to leave again.

I smiled and fell asleep with my hands lightly gripping his wrists.

* * *

Done with chapter three! I finally got some action and romance in it! I hope you enjoyed this one. I will try to finish the next chapter soon!

-UndeadAnimeLover


	4. Chapter 4

BEFORE YOU READ THIS I just want to say this chapter might be a little inappropriate and I'm sorry if it is. I tried to stay away from all that junk but we all know how hard that is haha. Read at your own risk, don't blame me if it's too over the top for your liking. Also I'm very sorry if I misspell words.

* * *

The bright sunlight gleamed from the windows into the room. I looked down to see Soul's arms still wrapped around me. _I wonder if he knows that he has his arms on me. Nahh, probably not._

I thought to myself. The next thing I knew Soul's lips lightly brushed against my cheek.

"Morning Maka." He whispered.

My cheeks flushed pink.

"Morning." I yawned. Soul let go and he had pinned me to the bed before I even knew what happened.

"S-soul!"

I stuttered. He ripped off the bandage on my neck to reveal the holes in my throat. He started licking the wounds repeatedly making me wince in pain. He pulled his head back and I saw the same bloodlust in his eyes like the vampire boy.

Soul pulled out a pocket knife from his pajama pants pocket. "Put that down Soul! You'll regret it later!" I screeched. I could tell he didn't care.

I was in danger of being gutted like a fish. I stared at the knife as I struggled away from his grip. He gripped my side and forced it down into the bed in place so hard I couldn't even move it. Soul lifted up my shirt just enough to see my pale skin.

He first glided his knife from my hip all the way up to my ribcage. I tried to scream in pain but my throat was so tight it was hard to even breathe. Soul's eyes then hardened in anger.

"DIE!"

Soul shouted as he raised the knife aiming for my flat chest.

"SOUL DON'T!" I finally managed to push the sentence out. Soul paused, still sitting on top of me.

I ran my fingers through his hair while tears streamed down my face. I pulled his head down to me and kissed him on the lips. Soul lost his grip on the knife and as it hit the ground it made a loud 'CLANGE'. "S-soul please stop."

I sobbed as I pulled him in for a hug. He buried his face into my shoulder. After a while Soul got off and walked into the bathroom without saying anything. I sat up in the bed and stared down at my new wound.

Soul came out with a wet rag.

"Lay down." He demanded. I did as he said, too afraid to go through all the cutting again. Soul sat beside me and gently cleaned my cut. He wrapped gauze around my waist up to my rib cage, then slapped a bandage on my neck. The whole time he did that, he didn't even look at me. We sat in silence for a while until I blurted out,

"I forgive you,"

He stared at me startled for a moment then smiled as he patted my head. "Let's just pretend it never even happened." He hugged me. I could feel his ridged breathe on my shoulder.

After we got back to the DWMA Soul took me straight to Dr. Stein.

"I need you to look at her wound." Soul said as he took the bandage off of my neck. Dr. Stein looked at it.

After about an hour we both came out.

"Soul, I have bad news."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one!

-UndeadAnimeLover


End file.
